TRP: Gavi and Griffin (Blessing)
Abby: Reception Night day 200/Feb 3, shortly after the fight with Taryon Gavi had been trying to stay back more, avoid interacting with most of the folks here. Except for that scrap with Tarrington- she was still sore from that. Been a good fight though. Shame she didn't get some more hits in. It'd been a good distraction too- from some of the things Imesh- Griffin- had said. Things still twisting around in her mind. Griffin was sitting on a bench, cleaning his axe. Gavi wandered over, settling down next to him. "Mind if I join ya?" she asked, leaning back and hooking her hands behind her head. Izzy: He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes for a moment. If she was gonna criticize the way he fought with his axe he was gonna have to remind her that he was grown, now, and she wasn't his tutor anymore. She looked pretty relaxed, though. Still kinda beat up from the fight even though that cleric girl had taken care of her. She'd passed out for a minute, there, and -- well, it was over now. He shrugged and went back to his axe. "'Course not." Abby: Gavi shifted restlessly. Well. Now that she was talking to him, she was beginning to wonder if bringing it up would just- cause problems. "You did good today," she said instead, reaching out and clasping his shoulder. "With that metal monster. Smashed it good. Prouda you." Smiling, she shoved him lightly, affectionately. Izzy: He grinned, looking down, letting her jostle him. Aw. Aw. Well, that was ... really nice, then. "Thanks," he said. "Learned from the best." Abby: "Darn right you did," she said proudly. And he'd put it to good use too. "Maybe we should spar soon, lemme get a better look at how you're coming along." Course, then he'd see how Gavi was flagging, but eh, that was the rot for you. Izzy: He scoffed good-naturedly. "How I'm comin' along ... ima, you know I've been doing all right on my own, for like, a while now, right?" Abby: "Hey I haven't gotten to fuss over you for a while either. Don't tell me you didn't miss it," she teased. And then for good measure, hooked her arm around his neck and dragged his head down to rub her knuckles on his scalp. Izzy: "Gavi." He shoved away from her -- wasn't as hard as it used to be, he didn't have to drop his axe and use both hands -- and grumbled. "God." He grinned, though. Maybe he missed it a little bit. Abby: Gavi grinned, leaning back and just taking it all in. It had been a nice ceremony- not what Gavi was used to but still nice.Except for the interruptions. Nice decorations- real good food. All in all a good day, a day that she believed Griffin could look back on with fondness. Gavi lapsed into silence for a while. Watching the people and what they got up to. Only that still didn't answer the question still on her mind. "Hey. Im- Griffin," she corrected. "There was a- couple things you said. In your vows," she said slowly, leaning forwards and resting her elbows on her knees. Izzy: "Uh." He felt himself turning red. God. He'd just ... focused on Raef, and tried to forget everyone else was there. "Uh. I sure did. I said a couple, uh, couple things." She was gonna razz him for this. God. Abby: "Y'know there was one part that really stuck out to me," she said quietly, looking down, not at Griffin. "Bout, being happy. And safe." Izzy: "Uh. Yeah." He kept his eyes fixed on his axe. It was so clean. Very clean. It was gonna be the cleanest axe in the world. Abby: Gavi looked up then. Studying his face. Imesh was always so open about his feelings. Some would say too open. If he said that, up there, to his husband then. He sure would have meant it. She let out a soft sigh, reaching over and pulling him into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry," she said softly. Izzy: He blinked, extremely confused but going along with it. He slowly hugged her back. "What ... for?" Abby: "That you had to find him to feel that way." Izzy: "Oh," he said, quietly, and then didn't know what to say. "I mean, I ..." He wanted to say something about how she'd always made him feel safer than his dad or brothers did -- than anyone else had -- but it was a really low bar, and ... well, it was the truth, but he'd also always known that she wanted him to become the avatar of Gruumsh as much as anyone. Supposed to be an honor. It wasn't supposed to scare him, and make him unhappy. He just wasn't real good at being an orc. She was a lot better at it than him. That was all. Abby: "Hey," she said, pulling back and tilting Imesh- Griffin's chin so he was looking at her. "I'm glad you have it now," she said firmly. "Aright? I know I wasn't exactly- supportive about it. But hey, good for you standing up against your stubborn ol' auntie." Izzy: "Oh, well. Hey," he tried, embarrassed, "I mean, yeah, I was gonna marry Raef even if you'd won the duel, and all. I mean ... It's okay." Abby: "Okay for you," she said wryly. Said stubborn ol' auntie was wondering. How much things might have changed if she'd really listened to Griffin before. Eh, regrets were for people who could do something about 'em. "Hey," she said, grinning. "Guess what." Izzy: He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think I wanna." Abby: "Psssh it's fine." Gavi grabbed him and kissed his forehead. "I give you two my blessing." Izzy: "Aw," he said softly. "Aw." He was gonna cry. He shifted to grab her and hug her, hard. "That -- that means, um, a lot to me, Gav." He sniffled. Maybe she wouldn't notice. Abby: Gavi hugged him back, tight. Glad he couldn't see her face. It felt like she'd just jumped off a cliff, with no idea what was at the bottom. Terrifying, and a little exhilarating. "Just a few words, s'not like it's all that much," she said. Izzy: "'Kay, well, you can be wrong," he said, "'cause I love you." Abby: Gavi snorted. Griffin was so precious when he was sassy. "Me? Wrong? Psh. Never happens," she declared. Izzy: "Yeah, yeah." He squeezed her tighter to cover up the fact that he was quickly swiping at his eyes before he pulled away. Abby: Gavi tried to hide a wince, her bones didn't take squeezing like that so well any more. Worth it though. Course Griffin was crying again. He may try to hide it but an aunt could always tell. "Lookit you," she said fondly, cupping his cheek and brushing her thumb over his cheek. She meant to tease, but the words dried up in her throat. "You look happy," she said instead. Izzy: He rolled his eyes, trying to act like it was nothing. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I am. 'Cause I just got married. And 'cause my favorite aunt was here to see it. And 'cause she gave me her blessing, and that's, y'know, that's -- that's real important to me, 'cause she's real important to me, so." The act was not going well. Abby: This was tooth-rottingly sweet. It was getting a little awkward. "Hey, hey Griffin," Gavi said, nudging his elbow with hers. "Wanna go get wasted?" Izzy: "Oh, god, yeah." He hooked his axe onto his back and stood up, pulling her with him. That would be way easier. And when he ended up crying again, he could blame it on being drunk, and maybe one or two people would believe him. "Let's do that." END Title: Blessing. Summary: After Raef and Griffin's wedding, Gavi sits down and apologizes to Griffin for the fact that it took this long for him to feel safe and happy, and gives him and Raef her blessing. He cries, surprising no one. Category:Text Roleplay